Quest:Attunement to the Core
| end = | experience = 6600 ( at 70) | rewards = Attunement to Molten Core | id = 7487 }} Attunement to the Core is obtained by speaking to the blood elf outside of Blackrock Depths. It is strongly advised to complete this quest since, once completed, can teleport you directly inside, bypassing BRD entirely. (Note that this is not a true attunement, but a quest to enable a shortcut to enter the Core. See Molten Core/Notes for more info.) The you are asked to obtain is just outside the entrance to Molten Core inside the Blackrock Depths instance. Quest text Objectives Venture to the Molten Core entry portal in Blackrock Depths and recover a . Return to Lothos Riftwaker in Blackrock Mountain when you have recovered the Core Fragment. Description Rifts stir, tear, and collapse all around us, . Not two paces from where I stand is a tear leading through the depths of Blackrock Mountain, into the maw of the Firelord. Surprised? Pity... The mortal races cannot comprehend that which they cannot see, touch, or feel. I assure you, the portal is there and access is possible. I've piqued your interest? Attunement is simple. Venture into Blackrock Depths and retrieve a core fragment. Return it to me and I shall attune your essence with the portal. Completion Upon completion, you will receive 6600 experience (or compensation at level 70) Solo play Note: All of the information below has become irrelevant in Cataclysm. You no longer require a key. When you enter use the mole machine on the right. Click the option "Just past the Grim Guzzler". This will take you behind the bar. Follow the road until you enter a room with seven dwarfs. Talk to the big dwarf to start the event. Kill all seven and the door will open. Take a right, kill the 2 packs of fire elementals on the bridge. You will now see a big green portal. To the left of that portal (in the wall) is your quest item. To leave the dungeon fast get naked and let the mobs kill you. There is now a graveyard directly next to the entrance. Video guide Soloing Attunement to the Core, while not very straightforward, is do-able. You will need: * Though the quest can be obtained at level 55, it will be much easier above level 60, due to the reduced Aggro Radius. At level 80, much of the cautions below are unnecessary, as the mobs are soloable, or won't aggro. * Also note that using Direbrew's Remote from the Brewfest seasonal event will skip most of the steps below. The player will arrive in the Grim Guzzler, use one of the several ways to get the back door open, then turn right through the door and be standing above the bridge with the Black Anvil; see below for the steps from this point. This will also negate the need for the Shadowforge Key if the player does not have it. * Several invisibility potions or the ability to Stealth / Prowl. * A way to get past the Shadowforge Door. Any of these will do: ** The Shadowforge Key ** Lockpicking ** A friend who can use their key or pick the locks. This is only for the three doors at the very start and won't take more than a couple minutes. ** A lot of patience and patrol-dodging skills * Some way to cross some lava and several mob packs without taking lethal damage. Any of these will do: ** Fire Protection Potions ** Power Word: Shield ** Healing Potions Getting past the Shadowforge Door As of Cataclysm this is no longer an issue as the doors are not locked. Without key or lockpicking Using an invisibility potion, Invisibility, Prowl, or Stealth to sneak past the guards, make your way into the tunnel (one of the Halls of the Law) directly across the Detention Block from the entrance, avoiding the demon hounds (who see through stealth). Take the 1st left into the Ring of the Law, and step into the middle of the arena to activate the event. Move back to the arena entrance, up against the iron gate that closed behind you. Mobs will enter from the right, and despawn after five minutes, opening the gate on the left. Sneak again up the ramp into the East Garrison. The ramp heading down in front of you is the ramp you will come up after opening the East Garrison Door in the directions below. Do not take the ramp, but turn right and follow the rest of the directions below. With key or lockpicking From the entrance, open the Shadowforge Gate on your left. Bypass or kill the patrolling elemental. Open the 1st door on your right (the 2nd Shadowforge Gate). Open the East Garrison Door immediately on your left. There is a fireguard patrolling the ramp on your right. Avoid the patrol and go up the ramp (where there will be another patrolling fireguard), and turn left. Your goal is the window down the hall in front of you and around the corner. You can either stealth, or you can run through three packs of mobs, because they will de-aggro once you jump through the window. If you choose to run, use any avoidance/damage mitigation measures you have, including fear. The hall turns hard left at the end, and there are windows on both sides in the new hall; you will take the window on the right with the cannons in front of it (essentially straight ahead of you if you just angle/jog a bit left when hall turns hard left). Jump through the window onto the small ledge outside and stop (so you don't fall off). As soon as you hit the ledge, all the mobs will de-aggro. Turn left and walk off the ledge. You will land just behind the Shadowforge Door, on a bridge with a patrol near the middle and two elementals at the far end. Keep to the right edge, skirt the patrol, and move to the middle of the bridge, where you can then walk between the first three pairs of elementals. Pause before the last set of elementals and watch Lord Incendius doing laps around the Black Anvil. Wait until he is moving away from you. Run in and make an immediate left off the bridge and into the lava, and quickly out of the lava onto the ledge ahead on your left (if you have Levitate, you can reach the ledge without hitting the lava; also note that this is where you will begin if you use Direbrew's Remote as mentioned above). Jumping up out of the lava as you move seems to avoid some damage, so do this when possible. Follow this ledge north around the cavern, passing one island, keeping out of the lava where possible, until the ledge angles up out of the lava and ends. You will see a second island ahead of you to the east with Four Fireguard Destroyers. The Molten Core bridge that is your ultimate destination is just beyond this island. Getting to the Molten Core bridge Now you need to cross the lava and stand on the near edge of that island. Avoid the Fireguard Destroyers patrolling the lava between you and the island, which are easy to spot if you have Show Enemy Name Plates enabled (default toggle-key 'V'), and swim-jump to the edge of the island, out of aggro range of the elementals there (see screenshot). Take a breather and heal up. Your final goal is in sight. Wait for the Fireguard nearest you to head to the right, and then jump back into the lava on the left. Continue east through the lava, hugging the left wall, to a ramp leading out of the lava, passing under the bridge. Turn left, and hug the right wall very tightly, as you come out very close to an elemental on your left. You now stand before the bridge to Molten Core. Getting past the bridge elementals Stealth again to get past these three elementals and the next three elementals at the far end of the bridge. Get the Core Fragment from the stalagmite on the left next to the Molten Core entrance. You can now exit Blackrock Depths by grouping with someone, converting to raid, then entering Molten Core and immediately exiting. It'll exit the instance and bring you right to Lothos Riftwalker where you can turn in the quest for your reward. You are now attuned to the Molten Core! Patch changes * * * External links *Another short movie showing beginning to end attunement with a mage.